


Snippets from an A/B/O World

by GodAmongstMen



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodAmongstMen/pseuds/GodAmongstMen
Summary: AU. Friends with a/b/o dynamics. Just a little fun I had, envisioning them inside this little world.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Monica Geller, Phoebe Buffay/Mike Hannigan, Ross Geller/Rachel Green
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Snippets from an A/B/O World

**Author's Note:**

> "The One with the Blackout" (S1E07)

_ Oh great, the door is locked. What a crappy ending to this god awful day. Stuck in a vestibule in a blackout.  _

_ Well, it's not like you had any plans or anything,  _ he mentally berated himself, yet again sullen at his lack of relationship. __

_ What was it about him that turned women off? Was it his lack of social skills? His sarcasm? Because he'll have you know, he was voted most likely to get a modeling contract at his highschool. _

_ Not that that panned out, of course, but it's the thought that counts.  _

Turning his head around, he was shocked when he saw a most beautiful woman inside the vestibule with him. 

_ Now wasn't that interesting.  _

Glancing at her face, he couldn't help but notice.  _ Oh, isn't she that Victoria Secret's supermodel? Something Goodacre.  _

Only to hear her talk on her phone, "Hey mom, it's Jill... yeah I'm stuck at a bank vestibule. No, I'm not alone... yeah some guy." 

_Jill it was._ _Jill Goodacre. And he was some guy!_ Excited, he couldn't help but do a little jig, completely unaware of the show he was giving to the now very interested alpha. 

"Hey, do you want to use my phone to call someone?" she offered him, having finished her conversation.

Caught by surprise by her alluring voice, he didn't outwardly react to the woman's offer.  _ God, that voice could do naughty things to him and he wouldn't mind it one bit _ .  __

Noticing his stupor, he quickly shook himself out of it, and squeaked out a "Yes, please." sending her an apologetic look.

_ Calm down, it's not like she offered you sex,  _ he chided himself.  _ Not that that never happened _ , he thought sarcastically, remembering a few suggestions made by alphas _.  _

Taking the phone, he turned around and dialed Monica, eager to tell his friends about his fortune. 

"Monica speaking." she answered the phone, her usual cheerfulness on display. 

"Hey Mon, it's me, Chandler. You wouldn't believe what just happened to me. I'matabankvestibulewithJillGoodacre." he muttered quietly, not wanting to come off as lame to the adjacent supermodel. 

"Umm, what? I didn't quite catch that last part." was her reply. 

"I'mstuckwithJillGoodacreatabankvestibule." he recounted, purposefully masking his voice.

After he tried the second time and Monica still did not get it, he grew a little agitated at his own absurdity, and finished with an "I'll tell you later" and ended the call. 

Returning the phone, he couldn't help but be a little miffed at his own childish excitedness. "You know, I was voted the most likely to get a modeling contract at my highschool." he foolishly said to her, unprovoked.

_ What did you just do? Did you just hint that the whole career of this beauty in front of you was equal to highschool kids' opinion on a Yearbook,  _ he vehemently asked himself, enraged at his own stupidity.  _ This is why you are going to die alone. _

"I can very much believe that." she said, eyeing him.  _ Oh wow. Now wasn't that something.  _ He was blushing crimson red, totally unaware on how to proceed.

Noticing his discomfort, Jill, bless her soul, backed up a little, offering an, "You are quite gorgeous, is all I mean." before giving him some space. 

_ Now wasn't that something _ .

"Thank you." Chandler flustered, his blush still very much visible.

"Listen," she cleared her throat, "I know I come off as a little weird, with me not even knowing your name, but I was wondering, if you would like to go out on a date sometime?" she asked, looking him in the eye. "You look like the kind of guy I would very much like to meet." 

_ Holy mother of God, did Jill Goodacre just ask me out? _ He was actually hyperventilating _. God, answer her! _

"Yes, totally." clearing his throat, he tried again. "I mean, that is, I would very much like to go out with you too." he mumbled. 

"Good. And hey, maybe we could use this opportunity to get to know each other better?" she offered, closing the gap between them. "You could tell me about your family, your friends, what you do? Sort of like a first date, although I promise you our real first date would be in a place much nicer than this." she said, gesturing at the uncomfortable room they found themselves in. 

"Yes, I'd very much like that." he fondly replied, before introducing himself. "My name is Chandler, Chandler Bing." he said, looking at Jill to gauge her reaction.

_ Wow, still interested. What is wrong with her?  _ "and you're still here so I'll assume my name doesn't scare you." he laughed it off, before realizing something, "Please tell me you're not still here because you physically cannot leave." he implored her.

"Trust me, I am here because I want to be." she smirked, lightly touching his chest.

_ Mmm, that was nice.  _ "Ok. If you're sure. Your doom." he said, mentally chiding himself. 

"Trust me, if you are even half the lay you look, you'd find that nothing is going to stop me getting my hands on you." she purred. 

_ Oh my god. _

"Please continue." she uttered, before impishly whispering, "I promise I'll show you mine after you show me yours."

Chandler sputtered, breaking into coughs and chuckles that had him gasping for air, with Jill laughing at his response. 

After Chandler dealt with his particular lack of breathing, he continued, "Let's see, I live in an apartment at Greenwich Village, together with my roommate Joey. Studied economics at NYU and am now working as a financial analyst at Allstate. Born and raised in Manhattan, I have never actually left the state. I have a group of friends I hold dear and would love for you to meet, and a set of parents that are for all intents and purposes none existent to you." he awkwardly chuckled. 

"Tell me about your friends." she asked him, her azure eyes strangely transfixed on his lips. 

"Umm, well there is Joey, my roommate. He is a hell of a guy, loyal to a fault, although probably denser than a brick."

"What's his gender?" Jill asked, a little possessive. 

Unaware, Chandler replied, "He is a beta. Though he knows his way around the ladies." Again, oblivious to Jill's quiet sigh of victory. "Then there are the Gellers, with Ross and Monica, both alphas. I met Ross at university and we've sort of been best friends since. Monica, his sister, was later added to our circle. Sweet girl…"

Blabbering on, he slowly introduced himself to the beautiful woman that had, quite strangely, taken a liking to him. 

  
  



End file.
